The Return To Love
by Wandering Letters
Summary: After the events of RE4, Leon returns home. He then decides to catch up with his old friend and partner, Claire Redfield but will his "catching up" turn into something more between the two? Rated M for lemon in last chapter! R&R First one in a while guys!
1. The Return And Catching Up

Resident Evil- Return To Love

Finally, after all that fighting, after putting up with all of those god damn Spaniards speaking things I didn't even understand whenever they raised an axe at me, after killing that bastard Saddler and that traitor Krauser, I could finally take a breather and relax. After this mission, the President was kind enough to give me a huge increase in my paycheck, a house to stay in that was nothing short of luxurious and a long time for a vacation, I knew the first thing I was going to do, call up my old friend, Claire Redfield. It's been such a long time since I've spoken to her and boy, being with a friend right now could really do me some good.  
I drove home after the long debriefing at the White House. I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed before taking out my cell and dialing a number that rang through my head every minute I was in Europe. I luckily got dial tone; not getting it would definitely break my spirit.

"Hello? This is Claire," said that angelic voice of hers.  
"Hey Claire, you know who this is?" I said.  
"Umm…I'm afraid not," she replied.  
My heart skipped a beat when she said that.  
"I'll give you a hint, it's a really good friend of yours from Raccoon City," I said playfully but not enough for her to notice that I was teasing her.  
"Oh my God! Leon! Is that you?!" she squealed.  
"Bingo," I said coolly.

I could hear something fall to the ground in her background. She must've dropped something from the sheer surprise of hearing from me.

"Oh my gosh! How are you Leon? It's been so long!" she said.  
"I've been good, the reason you haven't heard from me is because I was on a mission in Europe," I explained.  
"The Las Plagas case?" she asked.  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
"I have my sources…" she said in an obviously playful voice.

I chuckled to myself; that was Claire for you, always there to lighten up any serious conversation. For the next hour, I told her everything that happened in Europe and she filled me in on what I missed here in America while I was gone. With my knowledge gained, an instinct kicked in but it sent a chill down my spine as well; it kept telling me to ask her out on a date.

"Say Claire, are you busy tomorrow? I was thinking we could grab a coffee from the Starbucks downtown," I asked.  
"Sure, I'd love to! What time?" she asked.  
"12?" I suggested.  
"10, what's wrong with you? Don't you know that 12 is too late!" she said rather sternly but again I could tell she was messing with me.  
"Alright, I'll see you there," I replied.  
"Bye Leon!" she said before she hung up.

I threw the phone aside and began to mentally beat myself. Why would I think of asking her out when I just got back from a mission that lasted several months. Whatever the case, I agreed to go out with her tomorrow, let's hope I don't lose my cool; Claire is literally the embodiment of everything I could ever want in a woman.


	2. Asking Out The Angel

Resident Evil- Return To Love- Starbucks

I decided to go there early and order ahead of time; I picked a heck of a day to go here. A Friday is hands down the worst time to go here. I somehow managed to remember all of Claire's favorites and I bought them five minutes before 10; she was always on time for anything. Soon, I saw her walk in and my mouth fell open. She looked amazing. She wore her navy blue denim jeans and a red tanktop along with a blue denim jacket. I could see every single curve on her body thanks to the clothes and somehow, her entire body as a whole was in greater detail than everything else in my view.

She looked around for me and found me only to dash over to me. I got up to shake her hand but instead, she flung her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly. I blushed a brighter shade of crimson than I had ever done at any other time in my life. She released me and smiled brightly at me. I managed to conceal my emotions and I drew out the chair for her as she sat.

"You're such a gentleman Leon…" she complimented.  
"Thanks, here you go," I said as I handed the food to her.

She smiled that angelic smile of hers again before digging in. I sipped on the frap I bought as she hungrily ate the three cinnamon rolls and slurped down the frap I got her. She then looked at me again and that look turned into a stare. I wondered what she was staring at until she placed a hand on the top of my head.

"When did you dye your hair?" she asked.  
"Right before I left on the mission," I replied.

Again she smiled at me. Now I began to have difficulty to keep my cool. That smile always hit down whatever barriers I set up and she did it often enough to leave me wide open.

"It looks nice, I also see that you got much stronger," she said as she poked my right bicep.

That simple poke sent one hell of a chill down my spine. I tried to come up with something to say back to her; it sucked that she was the one giving all the compliments when she was the star of the show.

"Thanks a lot, you look great too Claire, I don't know how you do it but you always maintain that swimmer's figure of yours, not to mention you keep yourself well maintained," I began.  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What do you mean maintained?" she asked with a blush.

I held in a chuckle; I knew that compliment would get her like this. I decided to keep all of them mild, as much as I didn't want to.

"I mean you're hair smells good from all the way over here, your skin is flawless and you certainly look more fit, I guess you were training too huh?" I said innocently.

She laughed nervously and nodded while explaining how she keeps herself looking so good. After two hours of catching up, we were ready to go. I saw that Claire walked here and I knew it was probably a long walk home for her.

"Hey, want a ride?" I offered.  
"Thanks Leon," she said.

We walked to the car and her mouth fell open when she saw the Lamborghini I drove around. She turned to me with a shocked look on her face. I chuckled.

"It's a thank you from the President," I said as I opened the door for her.

She climbed in and again called me a gentleman before I closed it and got in. I drove to where she directed me. We reached her house after fifteen minutes of driving in traffic; Fridays here were always full of traffic. I stopped at her house and turned to her.

"I had a lot of fun today Leon, thanks for the good time," she said with another one of her smiles.

I gulped in some air and fought to find the courage to ask her out on a date; my heart couldn't stand us being just friends…I wanted so much more than just friends with Claire Redfield.

"Uhh…Claire, I was wondering…" I began but an unknown force held back the words I wanted to say to her more than anything else.

She turned to me looking puzzled, probably because she knows I never normally freeze when I say anything.  
_  
"Come on Kennedy, you've killed zombies, Ganados and took down a god damn super soldier, you can do this!" _I thought to myself.

"Yes? What is it Leon?" she asked.  
"I wanted to know…if you wanted to…go on a date with me," I managed to say finally.

I looked at her and saw that she was blushing brightly. I could see the emotions behind her sparkling sapphire orbs but the answer was unclear.

"O-Of course L-Leon…" she accepted.

I sighed silently in complete relief. I then smiled at her in an attempt to get her to calm down. It was successful.

"I'll pick you up on Friday at 7 then?" I suggested.  
"That's perfect," she said.

I unlocked the doors for her and she opened it and stepped out. She began to walk away but I saw her stop and turn back. I raised an eyebrow when she opened the door and crawled in half way. I was stunned to feel her soft lips against my cheek. She then got out of the car and walked inside. I let my hand linger over the spot where Claire just pecked me. I drove away and that hand never left that spot until I got home. Doe she love me? Or at the very least like me? Whatever the case may be, I have a date with her in two days and I needed every minute to gather the courage to make a move on her.


	3. The Date

Resident Evil- Return To Love- The Date

I dressed casual clothes. I hated wearing all that formal stuff anywhere. Only one hour before I had to pick up Claire and I was still trying to clear the fog out of my head and also to gain all the courage I would need to last the night. I left after assuring myself that everything would go smoothly tonight. I arrived at her house quickly and I walked to the door to knock but as I raised my hand, the door opened and I nearly blacked out from seeing how she looked. There was never I time that I saw such perfection. She definitely went all out on the sexy look, wearing a semi short denim skirt, a long sleeve shirt that complimented her amazing curves and she wore a small silver pendant around her neck that hovered just above her cleavage.

"Wow…Claire...you look like you just came down from heaven," I said.

I could feel her eyes scanning me. I don't know what she saw but she seemed to like what she saw judging from the lustful look in her eyes. I also noticed her taking a deeper breath through her nose, signaling that she was trying to smell me from afar and from how she looked, she definitely enjoyed the scent. I blew one of the bangs that covered my left eye and she flinched as if she was startled.

"Leon...you look very handsome tonight..." she said almost shyly.

I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head but I didn't take my eyes off of her. She looked far too amazing for me to stand for too long...if I couldn't control myself, I would probably end up...NO! I can't think like this now! I love her, not just lust for her! She seemed to notice my mental battle and chuckled before she walked to the car but not after I ran ahead and opened the door for her. Once again, she complimented my courtesy and I once again blushed from the compliment; leave it to Claire to find a way to flatter someone even with the smallest of words. I decided to take her to a movie this time; I ate too much ramen noodles before and I felt sick of food for the present moment.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head, making me feel relieved that I wasn't being selfish with the movie idea. I stopped at the cinema and let her off while I parked the car quickly. I ran back to her and bought us tickets to see Transformers 2. I knew it was kind of childish, but she didn't seem to mind seeing it, seeing as the other movie that was there was that stupid Up movie from Disney. I snagged us seats in the back row in the corner and we sat down, waiting for the movie to start. She laid her head on my shoulder and I blushed, but I allowed her to do so. The movie started soon enough and she changed from her head on my shoulder to wrapping her arms around my waist. I felt her head on my arm and I noticed that it felt icy cold. I turned around in concern and saw that she was shivering slightly and there were cold bumps all over her flawless skin. I looked into her eyes and she didn't seem to notice the depth of the stare.

"I'm so cold Leon…" she whispered.  
"Alright...come here," I whispered back.

She flinched in surprise when I smiled and lifted her into my lap. I looked at her face and she looked back, non-verbally asking me if it was alright with me if she made herself comfortable. I nodded and she snuggled in, facing the screen but the rest of her body locked like a puzzle onto mine. I let my hands linger around her waist and my head rested on her right shoulder, her long red hair tickling my face and also filling my nose with her incredible scent. I tickled her several times in her ribs to make her laugh seeing as she was so quiet throughout the whole movie and they were all successful.

"Come on! Cut it out Leon!" she begged giggling.  
"No way, I love it when you laugh," I teased as I continued my playful torture.

Soon, there came a romantic part of the movie and I stopped tickling her. She climbed out of the position we were in and returned to her seat, making me break down and cry on the inside. I turned to her to see her staring right into my eyes. That stare of hers was powerful enough to paralyze me completely. She inched closer and closer and with every milimeter she closed, my heart sped up by two beats. My brain turned to ice, I couldn't feel any part of my body and my breathing rate nearly halted. Her lips grew closer and closer until finally, I felt them on my own. I nearly blacked out from the immediate sweetness I tasted from her mouth. Her eyes were closed and that shade of pink that she always blushed was there. I closed my eyes and lifted her back into my lap and deepened the kiss she started. She broke away for a second to catch her breath which I obviously took away from her.

"Leon…" she panted.

"Yes Claire?" I responded.

She moved her lips to my ear and her hands pressed against my chest.

"I love you Leon…" she whispered.

My eyes flew open but they soon returned to normal. I pulled her head back and kissed her passionately. I could tell she got my answer when she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. One of my hands moved down to her lower back and the other remained on her shoulder. I began to gently stroke her lower back with two of my fingers and she moaned quietly down my throat, signaling that I found one of her pleasure points. Soon the movie was over and as much as I hated to admit it, it was time to take her home but to my surprise, she began to speak as I drove.

"Leon, can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go home..." she said.  
"Are you sure your brother won't worry about you? I mean I really don't want to piss him off," I said in concern.  
"No, he's out of town right now, he's not coming back until Sunday," she said.  
"Oh...well, sure you can stay," I accepted.

She threw her arms around me but I pushed her off, to which she responded with a confused look. I chuckled.

"I'm driving remember, if I take my hands off the wheel, it wouldn't be very smart now would it?" I asked.

She realized her mistake and shook her head slowly but she also blushed very brightly. I chuckled and drove to my house. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my house. From this, I could tell this night was going to be unforgettable!


	4. Love Between The Agents

Resident Evil-Return To Love- Love Between The Agents

I immediately took her into my bedroom; the hormones inside of me were going insane and I just had to make sure that she got the idea through her head that I really and truly love her. I laid her down on my bed and immediately started to kiss her. She responded enthusiastically by wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and gently nudging my lips with her tongue, non-verbally asking for entry. I allowed her to and my tongue danced with hers. I don't think there was a time in my life when I tasted something this sweet. She was too amazing…she tasted so delicious. I let my hands explore her gorgeous body. Her skin felt smoother than silk and softer than any pillow on Earth. I was daring enough to hold onto her legs. She tensed for a little but she continued the kiss but with even more passion than before. I felt a bulge in my pants as I felt her breasts press against my chest as we continued on. I broke the kiss and began to kiss and gently nibble on her neck.

"Oh Leon…you're really good at this," she moaned as her hands seemed to go haywire on the back of my head.  
"Only for you Claire…" I whispered slyly and I could tell that made her flattered as I heard her gasp sharply and suddenly.

I continued my work on her neck until she pulled my head back up to hers and my hand found its way to her backside. I don't think there was anything else I have felt in my life that has felt as soft as that. I gently let my hand explore and she moaned ever so softly in accordance. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to my ears.

"Keep going…" she whispered.  
"Are you sure? Once we start there's no turning back," I warned.

She responded pecking my cheek and giving a soft seductive growl. I got my answer and responded with a smile before I proceeded to kiss her again, with three times the passion as I did before. She responded enthusiastically, letting her hands frantically explore my torso. I began to unbutton her shirt and I saw her blush again. I took the shirt off of her and there she was…clad in a red lacy bra that made my temperature rise 15 degrees. I lowered my head to her ear.

"Did you plan this from the start?" I whispered.  
"Maybe…" she whispered in a playful tone.

I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. I kissed her cheek and put my mouth back to her ear.

"You're too sexy…if this keeps up I don't know if I can go through with this…" I whispered.

She giggled and she unbuttoned my own shirt and threw it in the ever growing pile of clothes. She seemed astonished to see the muscles on my body. She again let her hands explore my torso and I patiently waited for her to finish.

"You're calling me sexy? Just look at you!" she said.  
"Touche," I replied as I began to kiss at her collarbone, the spot where I knew she was weak but also the spot where she seemed to enjoy contact the most.

She moaned much more as my lips made contact there and I hastily began to unbutton her jeans. I threw it aside once I got it off and admired the perfection lying down in front of my eyes. No model, no celebrity, hell, no angel could compare to her right now. Every single nerve in my entire body screamed for me to take her. I then felt her drawing my pants off and she seemed even more surprised than before. I smiled at her and she sat up before sitting in my lap facing me and beginning to kiss me once again. She pressed her body against my own and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I eagerly complied and streamed kisses from her lips right back to her sweet spot. She soon removed her hands from my neck and pulled the knot on her bra and let it fall off. From that moment forward, Claire officially became the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Perfectly formed breasts, not too big and not too small drew my eyes to them like gravity to Earth. I began to work on them, kissing and gently sucking on them alternatively.

"Oh my god…Leon…You're too good at this…" she moaned loudly.

I lifted my head and snickered.

"Shh! You'll wake the neighbors," I teased.

Soon, I drew down her panties while letting my lips trail kisses from her stomach right down to the end of her legs, making her moan even more. Wow this woman had a lot of sweet spots! I straddled her and continued my assault on her breasts before she drew down my boxers. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hasty are we?" I said with a smile.  
"You shouldn't talk…" she said with a pout.

God that pout was so cute and it worked the same magic as her smiles did on me. She then turned on her side. I lay beside her and put my mouth to her ear.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Claire?" I asked.  
"Yes…I love you Leon, I want you to be my first and only," she whispered.

I didn't buy it so I reached for my pants and took out a condom; her getting pregnant would definitely make her unable to work for a long time and also, if those Umbrella guys and Wesker ever came to look for her, they could take advantage of her pregnant state or even take the child away from her, despite my watchful eyes on her. I slipped it on and raised her leg before slowly entering her. She gasped very sharply and I came out of her, fearing I hurt her too much.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered.  
"It's supposed to hurt, it's my first time remember?" she said.

I felt her lips on my cheek and that managed to coax me back into the act. I entered her again, slower than before as not to cause her too much pain. Eventually, her moans turned from ones of pain to ones of pure pleasure and from there, I increased my pace. I looked over her shoulder as I continued and I saw her smiling as she moaned, signaling that she was enjoying each and every thrust I put into her. Soon, I stopped from exhaustion and she climbed onto me.

"_Where the hell did she get all this stamina?" _I thought to myself.

She began to ride me and I was so tired, all I could do is let her do what she wanted to do. She lowered her upper body onto me as she continued, letting me taste her lips again. Soon, she stopped as well but new energy poured into me from all the adrenaline flowing through me. I had to do the last thing before I passed out. I lifted her into my arms and began to thrust into her while still holding her in the air. She clung to me cried out my name as I went faster and faster. Finally, I lost all the energy I just received and I lay her on the bed before I collapsed onto it myself. We looked at each other, panting heavily. I crawled onto the bed and lay down properly and she crawled onto me and snuggled into my arms. I drew the covers over us.

"I never knew you were so good at this kind of thing Leon," she said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I could say the same for you," I replied with a smirk.

She blushed again before pecking my cheek. I took her lips one last time before I turned off the light.

"So when are you leaving again Leon?" she asked.

I smiled at her; I knew she was now thinking that I would be gone in the morning. I held her chin and raised her head.

"Never, I'm spending the rest of my life with you, where you go, I go," I said.

Tears filled her eyes and that was my cue. I grabbed my pants again and drew out a small box. I luckily thought ahead of time and bought a ring for her right before I went to Starbucks. I opened the box in front of her eyes and it revealed a medium sized diamond perched on a shiny gold band. She gasped and she shuddered.

"Claire Redfield, will you marry me?" I asked in as endearing a voice as I possibly could.

She squealed and I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"_A perfect fit…How am I so good at telling what's good for her?"_ I thought to myself.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Leon Scott Kennedy!" she said as she thrust her whole body onto mine and caught me in a massive embrace.

I embraced her back and from that moment, my life was officially perfect.

"I love you so much Leon…" she whispered.  
"I love you too Claire…I did from the day we left Raccoon City, you're what kept me going during that mission in Europe, if I didn't meet you, I would've had no hope and no drive to get out of there…" I whispered.

She looked into my eyes.

"You're the light in my life, you're the only thing I live for Claire and there isn't enough words in the English Language to describe how much I love and care about you," I said in an even more endearing voice.  
"Leon…it's the same with me…when I went to go look for my brother, I thought about you every waking minute…if it wasn't for you, I would've given up hope and fallen prey to that bastard Wesker…" she said.

I smiled.

"Then I'm glad I was there to help you, though not in person," I said as she relinquished her grip on me and I put my hands on her waist and held her close to me.

She giggled and one of her hands covered mine.

"Good night my angel…" I said.  
"Good night my Kennedy," she replied in a playful voice.

I chuckled; she always lightened things and she did it yet again. I fell asleep and I knew from this act, this marriage I proposed to her that things would definitely never be the same again.


End file.
